1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an insect bait container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a termite bait container capable of being located either against a flat surface, such as a wall, or in a corner.
2. Background Information
Termite bait containers that are capable of being located against a wall are well known in the art. Such containers typically comprise a rectangular housing having a back, front, opposing side walls, a top and bottom walls. Termite bait, which is typically termite-ingestible material impregnated with poison, is located within the housing.
The back of the housing is typically attached to a wall in the path of the termites. The termites enter the termite bait container via a plurality of holes located in the side, top and bottom walls of the housing, and ingest the termite bait on their way through the housing. The bait is carried back to the termite nest, where it is distributed and used by the termites for food consumption. Once the poison has been carried back to the termite nest, the poison""s toxicity begins to exterminate the termites.
Such prior art termite bait containers are typically suitable for placement against a flat surface and are not effectively disposed in a corner defined by the intersection of two planar surfaces, since only the surface covered by the back wall of the container is adequately covered.
As a result, even if such prior art termite bait containers are located against a corner, only one surface of the corner could effectively be in the termite path, i.e., the surface covered by the back wall of the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a termite bait container which is capable of being disposed in a corner.
The present invention is directed to a conformable termite bait container capable of being located either against a first substantially planar surface or against a corner defined by the intersection of a second and a third substantially planar surface.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the conformable termite bait container comprises a housing which includes a back wall and a front wall, each having a longitudinal length, width and depth, and side structure operatively connected between the front wall and the back wall. The back wall, front wall and side structure form an interior cavity therebetween capable of storing termite bait.
A plurality of openings are preferably located on the housing to allow termites to enter the housing and access the bait locatable therewithin.
A first structurally-weakened area is preferably located along the longitudinal length of the back wall, the first structurally-weakened area figuratively dividing the back wall into a first back portion and a second back portion.
A second and a third structurally-weakened area are preferably located along the longitudinal length of the front wall, the second structurally-weakened area being offset from the third structurally-weakened area a predetermined distance and defining a removably-detachable front wall section.
In use, the back wall is capable of being located against the first substantially planar surface. Alternatively, upon the removal of the removably-detachable front wall section, the back wall is capable of being bent about the first structurally-weakened area such that the first back portion and second back portion are capable of being located against the second and the third substantially planar surfaces, respectively, defining the corner.
In the preferred embodiment, the first, second and/or third structurally-weakened areas consist of an indent, a plurality of perforations, a groove and/or a channel.
Termite bait is preferably located within the interior cavity of the housing. The termite bait preferably comprises a plurality of termite-ingestible sheets capable of being bent to substantially conform to the shape of the first back portion and second back portion. Alternatively, the termite bait preferably comprises a plurality of termite-ingestible segments.